This One Time At Band Camp
by TheLadyMuse
Summary: Part 3 of Scheherazade(verse). Never happened. But this did. Ensemble.


Kitty

Kitty was struggling not to laugh. She and Rogue had teamed up for the talent show, after begging Vic to help them polish their act and play background guitar. Scheherazade had laughingly promised to aid them in every way, a gleam in her eyes.

So. Rogue was on the phone with Logan, snickering over something or other from the hockey game the other girl had forced Kitty to sit through earlier that day. Kitty herself was wishing Piotr was here, smiling at her when she giggled at the nervousness of the people around them

Of course, the others were wondering why the hell she and Rogue weren't nervous, or hysterical or panicking. How could she tell them that the only thing that could make them nervous anymore was the one thing (person) that never did?

Because Piotr would never hurt her. As Logan would only ever protect Rogue. They had no need to be nervous because they didn't have to impress anyone. How had she been so lucky? Rogue, she knew, had needed to do nothing other than be herself.

Lucky bitch.

Kitty, on the other hand, had needed to grow the fuck up. She had once been a vapid Valley Girl, who'd overused the word 'like' until just thinking of her old speech pattern made her cringe. That girl she'd once been had seen a reflection of herself in Ashley Camden, a fellow Valley Girl led astray by the 'indomitable' Jean Grey.

She hadn't beaten Ashley. Oh, she had wanted to. But Piotr deserved better than a berserker, so she'd waited to unleash her fury on Jean, backing her new best friend as best she could. Jubilee was still a good friend, but she didn't understand. Didn't understand what had driven Kitty crazy at the idea of someone hitting on Piotr. Didn't understand the way Rogue and Logan were so tightly bound, they would never long outlast each other.

Shaking her head, Kitty focused on her part in their act. While Rogue would take lead vocals and fiddle/violin, she would play keyboard. With her upbringing, piano and ballet had been mandatory until Xaviers', and then she'd stopped. Vic had hauled her ass back in the saddle and until the day she died, she'd thank the woman, for giving her back herself, but more importantly, giving Rogue a brand new identity. For giving Logan his past, thereby giving him his future. A future with Rogue.

They'd play one song, though they'd practiced another in case of an encore. As the act with the most people (most were showing off their mutations) they had the top spot. Grinning mischievously. Kitty darted away, pleased. Maybe Piotr wouldn't get to see, but she could show everyone what he meant to her. And that encore would be for Victoria, for what she'd given them.

Rogue

Listening to Logan bitch about the game from earlier soothed her. He wasn't going to realize it, but the normalcy of listening to her mate (partner, boyfriend, whichever) complain about something like a hockey game, made her happy. It meant there were no threats, nightmares were a while away, and in general, a good day.

She knew that if he heard her sing the song she'd chosen, he'd take her over his knee and spank her (oh YES please). However… it best described them. It did. Even if they hadn't started on the hanky panky, he was still her mate, still the first man to touch her fearlessly, yet by convention, he was all kinds of wrong for her.

Well, she cackled to herself, this would put things straight. Because as hot as her and Kitty were, they were off the market, and a few boys just weren't getting it. So…

They'd do this.

Walking away, she walked past a lusty eyed Bobby Drake, ignoring the 'come hither' invitation in his eyes. Since it had been awhile since she'd absorbed Logan, she also didn't realize that there was more than one scent of male arousal directed at her.

Blissfully unaware, she sat through the show (three hours and four intermissions) before the professional emcee announced

"And now, before we close the show, we have one more act, please welcome the ladies of Scheherazade!"

Audience

Victoria came out first, grinning and waving, her guitar strap sitting on her shoulder, her red-and-white electric guitar blocking the view of most of her shirt front. Kitty came out next, bouncing happily on ballet flat clad feet and dressed in a knee length white shift of Grecian cut, spangled with rhinestones. On her wrist rested a beautiful silver and sapphire bracelet (a long ago gift from Piotr). Last, Rogue came out, hair dyed one colour, slightly darker than her natural colour. A green-black halter dress in crushed velvet was complemented by a silver chain and a metal tag.

When both younger women gaped at the front row, Victoria unhooked her guitar, setting it on a stand to reveal shiny black pants and a slinky red top, coming to the front of the stage to announce gleefully

"Ladies and gents, before we get on with this portion of the show, would you please put your hands together to welcome our special guests-" She paused, just a moment before continuing

"Mr. and Mrs. Deadpool!" A couple near the beginning of the front row stood for a moment before seating themselves again, the others repeating the procedure when their own names were called.

"Mr. and Mrs. Gambit!"

"Wolfman!"

"Werewolf by Night!"

"Daniel Rand and Ava Ayala!"

Pausing again, Vic smirked, watching her friends faces as she screamed the next two names in the same breath

"COLOSSUS AND WOLVERINE!"

Several students clapped that time, and then it was time to begin.

Victoria

Marie could really sing, she mused, before carefully eying her brother to make sure he didn't do any stupid caveman things. But a quick glance proved that the big dope was entranced (why wouldn't he be?) just as Colossus was. Only with Kitty, she quickly corrected herself.

Kitty wasn't too bad either. They'd have to do some sort of charity thing, she mused. However, that was for after the boinking she had coming. No pun intended. She'd convinced Jack, and she'd been right. Rogue especially needed her mate, and now Wolverine would work better for a bit.

Not that she would object to the boinking, but the smile he gave her as the girls encored (for HER, of all people. Hmph) was worth the conniving she'd had to do, alone. But the boinking…. Well, thank god for the fact they had a soundproofed sanctuary far away.

Hmm. Maybe Rogue would get some action? It was almost certain Kitty wouldn't, Piotr being a Russian Catholic, but, well… The Wolverine was a Feral. The Prime Feral. So maybe she and Jack would end up racing them to the sanctuary. Or maybe not, if Logan's eyes were anything to go by.


End file.
